Tobiume
by potsugi
Summary: HitsuHina... ¿Que ouede lograr que un árbol de ciruelas vuele? Traducción del fic de brandeee. Thanks ! REEDITADO y mejorado! R


La primavera ha sido siempre la mejor temporada de la Sociedad de Almas. Hay días de primavera que podrían hacer que incluso el más oscuro rincón de Rukongai pareciera soportable por una vez, y en cuanto al Seireitei... En estos días, incluso los hijos de las familias nobles abandonan su pretensión de "gente fina" y salen a jugar a capturar pétalos y manojos de flores, o bien a recolectar frutos aún verdes que salen de sus manos manchadas con un púrpura pegajoso.

En este día, en esta primavera, en una gran colina perezosamente inclinada a pocos kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, un niño y una niña caminan. La chica es joven, bonita, no puede tener más de trece años. Su pelo es negro, o mejor dicho, muy oscuro, y está atado en dos trenzas. Es pequeña, de rasgos finos, todo sobre ella recuerda a una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos son oscuros y muy grandes, y hoy brillan con el sol. Su nombre es Hinamori Momo.

El niño, Hitsugaya Toshiro, es más pequeño de lo que ella es, y más joven, así que es curioso, ya que se lleva a sí mismo con un aire de negocios. Tal vez este aire de hombre es influenciado por su pelo, que es tan blanco como una mañana después de una tormenta de nieve. Sí, es exactamente como la nieve, uno podría preguntarse lo que está haciendo en esta colina primaveral, con esta chica primaveral.

Ella canta mientras camina, él está en silencio. Hay una canasta de picnic colgando de su brazo derecho, pero lo que llama más la atención es lo que se columpia en su cadera derecha: una espada envainada. ¿Qué puede una chica como esta, de un aire tan inocente, hacer con una espada? Ella no parece tener ni una pizca de la violencia en ella.

Por supuesto, en realidad ella es un shinigami en formación en la Academia, y esta no es cualquier espada. En cierto modo, es un pedazo de su propia alma. En los intervalos de la canción que ella canta, trata de decirle al niño acerca de esta espada. Él pretende no escuchar, pero en verdad, él espera el día en que tendrá su propia espada y la escucha, con algo más de un toque de envidia.

Siendo quien es, Momo le dirá todo de todos modos, si él la esta escuchando o no. Ella es amigable y conversadora y no quiere hacer nada más que hablar sobre sí misma con los demás. Tal vez sobre algunos otros en particular también, pero el chico lo olvida.

-Su nombre es Tobiume. Significa "Ciruelo Volador". ¿No es un nombre bonito, Shiro-chan? Me hace pensar en un árbol lleno de ciruelas en pleno vuelo.

-¿Un árbol de ciruela que vuela? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Nadie dijo que tenía que tener sentido. Apuesto a que cuando tengas una podría ser llamada algo así como… rana radioactiva de cabeza… (N/T: el original es Upside-down radioactive frog, pero pues, es una traducción aproximada, por que literalmente no tendría ni un poco de sentido, aún menos que un ciruelo que vuela XD)

-No podría, Momo-moja-camas. De todos modos, ¿cómo podría un ciruelo, posiblemente volar? Es una tontería. No es como que tengan alas ni algo parecido.

Momo no tenía respuesta a esto, por lo que se puso a cantar de nuevo. Finalmente, los dos llegaron a la cima de la colina, y Hitsugaya se sentó cómodamente a la sombra de un árbol en flor. No es una ciruela, pero no cree que Momo lo note, o que le preocupe la diferencia si lo hizo. Su espalda se dirigió a él ahora, y vio como ella alegremente saca la comida de la cesta de picnic.

-Además, sus raíces seguirían estando enredadas en el suelo, incluso si se pudiera volar. Que no puede.

-¿Qué fue eso, Shiro-chan?

-El árbol de ciruela -explica con una leve exasperación- ¿Cómo podría un ciruelo posiblemente volar?

-Yo que sé. Simplemente lo hace.

-¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que no me puedes decir ni una cosa que podría hacer que un árbol de ciruela vuele.

La niña se quedó en silencio después de eso. Ambos hicieron almuerzos en caja por sí mismos temprano en la mañana, y Momo es una cocinera mejor de lo que se podría esperar, así que tal vez su silencio se debía en parte a su indulgencia en el hecho de que la comida resultó exactamente como ella quería.

Mira a Hitsugaya. Tiene algo de comida pegada a los labios, aunque él no lo sabe, y una flor caída ha aterrizado en su pelo, y él es indiferente a eso. Todo lo que Momo puede pensar es que, a pesar de su farsa de la constante molestia, se despertó temprano esta mañana porque se enteró que ella iba a visitarlo en casa desde la Academia y que solo estaría unos días.

Ella desearía poder ser la flor de color rosa pálido que esta en su pelo blanco como la nieve, o la luz del sol que acaricia sus brazos desnudos.

-¿Shiro-chan?

-¿Eh?

-Yo sé lo que hace a un árbol de ciruela volar.

* * *

Muy lindo ¿no?

Este Fic pertenece a brandeee, y le agradezco profundamente el dejarme traducirlo, solo para deleite de ustedes, aficionadas al histuhina.

**BRANDEEE: thank you sooooo much for letting me translate your fic. All the reviews this can get are your reviews too! Hope you can read my fics too, just because I want to… read your opinion… hehe **

Es mi primera traducción y no creo que me haya quedado tan mal… pero igual acepto sus regaños y de más…

Y ya saben, reviews, para mi y para brandeee ^.^'


End file.
